The Silence of the Lambs
8.6 ---- : "By the time I got to 'Silence of the Lambs,' I was madly in love with close-ups because I'm madly in love with actors, and a basic premise of 'Silence of the Lambs' is the story about two people fighting their way into each other's heads." :: —Jonathan Demme The Silence of the Lambs ist ein US-amerikanischer psychologischer Horrorthriller des Regisseurs Jonathan Demme und des Drehbuchautors Ted Tally aus dem Jahr 1991, basierend auf Thomas Harris' gleichnamigen Roman von 1988. In den Rollen befinden sich unter anderem Jodie Foster, Anthony Hopkins, Scott Glenn, Ted Levine und Anthony Heald. Der Roman war Harris' zweites Werk um Hannibal Lecter und stellt die zweite Filmadaption eines Harris mit Lecter nach Michael Manns Manhunter (1986) dar. 2001 erschien die Fortsetzung Hannibal von Ridley Scott, abermals mit Hopkins als Lecter. The Silence of the Lambs war ein großer kommerzieller wie kritischer Erfolg. Er wurde der dritte Film, der Academy Awards in allen fünf großen Kategorien gewann: Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Actress sowie Best Adapted Screenplay. Er gilt als einer der wichtigsten und besten Filmen aller Zeiten. Handlung Eine junge FBI-Kadettin muss die Hilfe eines eingekerkerten, manipulativen und kannibalistischen Serienmörder in Anspruch nehmen, um einen anderen zu fangen. Bewertung Stand: 04.2019 * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~1.100.000 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~140.000 Wertungen) auf letterboxd.com. * 8.0 / 10 (bei ~23.000 Wertungen) auf mubi.com. Cast * Jodie Foster als Clarice Sterling. * Anthony Hopkins als Dr. Hannibal Lecter. * Scott Glenn als Jack Crawford. * Ted Levine als Jame Gumb. * Anthony Heald als Dr. Frederick Chilton. * Brooke Smith als Catherine Martin. * Diane Baker als US-Senator Ruth Martin. * Kasi Lemmons als Ardelia Mapp. * Frankie Faison als Barney Matthews. * Tracey Walter als Lamar. Trailer center|400px Galerie SilenceLambs1.jpg SilenceLambs2.jpg SilenceLambs3.jpg SilenceLambs4.jpg Trivia * Mit 23:52 Minuten Bildschirmzeit ist Sir Anthony Hopkins' Darstellung nach David Niven in Separate Tables (1958, 23:31) die zweitkürzeste überhaupt, die je einen Academy Award für Best Actor gewann. * Beim Studieren seines Charakters erkannte Sir Anthony Hopkins ähnliche Charakteristiken in Reptilien. Diese blinzeln nur dann, wenn sie es wollen, und tun dies bewusst. Demnach blinzelt Hopkins im Film nur zu besonderen Anlässen und sehr bewusst. * Jodie Foster erzählte, dass Hopkins' Verhöhnen ihres südlichen Akzents bei der ersten Begegnung von Sterling und Lecter auf der Stelle improvisiert war und Fosters erschrockene Reaktion ehrlich war, da sie sich persönlich angegriffen fühlte. Später dankte sie Hopkins. * Andere von Jonathan Demme erwogene Kandidaten für Lecter waren unter anderem Sean Connery, seine erste Wahl, der die Rolle jedoch wie auch Jeremy Irons ablehnte, Robert Duvall, den er sogar traf, Sir John Hurt, Christopher Lloyd, Dustin Hoffman, Sir Patrick Stewart sowie Robert De Niro. Siehe auch * The Silence of the Lambs in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:1991 Filme Kategorie:Horrorfilme Kategorie:Kriminalfilme Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:100+ Minuten Kategorie:Kannibalismus (Film) Kategorie:Psychopathen (Film) Kategorie:Serienmörder (Film) Kategorie:Strong Heart/Demme Production (PR) Kategorie:IMdb: unter 1.500.000 (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8+ (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8.6 (Film)